Filhos
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: Ian e Amy, como sabemos, se apaixonaram, mas nunca ficaram juntos. Anos depois, com Amy se divorciando e Ian solteiro, seus filhos ficam amigos, obrigando uma aproximação, mas será que é só isso que vai acontecer?
1. Prólogo

_"Em algum momento da vida — na verdade, muito cedo — um livro pode lhes cair nas mãos e vocês hão de notar que a primeira frase pode revelar o tipo de história que será lida." - Livro quatro, Desventuras Em Série, Lemony Snicket._

* * *

"- Mamãe!- Falou o pequeno filho de Amy, Ian - Hoje eu um conheci uma garota legal.

Amy sorriu curiosa.

– É filho, qual o nome dela?

– É igual ao seu, Amélia, só que é Amélia Kabra.

– Papa!- Falou Amélia Kabra, a sua linda e pequena filha - Hoje eu conheci uma garoto legal.

Ian fechou a cara.

Ele era um pouco, só um pouco, okay, talvez mais que um pouco, ciúmento...

– Qual era o nome dele?

– Ian, igual a seu, só muda o sobrenome.

Ian detestava o seu nome e ficou curioso pra saber que outro maluco colocaria o nome de Ian no filho.

– Qual é o sobrenome?

– Uhm…Deixa lembrar…Cahill, é Ian Cahill."


	2. Um Dia Normal

_***Amy Hope Cahill***_

* * *

_Amy estava no hospital, Robert, seu marido e Dan, estavam junto dela._

_Hoje sua bolsa estourou e há três horas ela teve seu filho._

_Ela ainda não tinha registrado o nome, que seria Thiago Robert Cahill. Dan__, depois de algumas discussões, aprovou o nome._

_– ?- Amy não trocara o nome o seu nome para o do marido, Lestrende – Vamos registrar o nome?_

_– Sim- Amy havia pagado a mais para o registrar ser no próprio quarto, para ela mesma poder fazer._

– _Qual vai ser o nome dele?- Perguntou a moça séria._

_– Ian Finty Lestrende Cahill- Falou Amy decidida, apesar ter mudado de ideia de última hora._

_– O QUÊ?!AMÉLIA HOPE CAHILL- Falou o Dan, mas já era tarde demais: A mulher registrou o nome._

_– Pege aqui, a certidão:_

_A mulher saiu, provavelmente, para atender outra pessoa._

_– Amor porque você colocou o nome dele de Ian? Não tínhamos combinado de colocar Thiago?- Perguntou Robert, com aquela voz irritante dele._

_– Porque eu achei melhor- Respondeu Amy fria, expondo seu lado Cahill, já estava cansada do seu marido achar que ela não podia fazer nada sozinha e depois, seu corpo parecia que ia desabar, de todas as coisas que ela fez entrar em parto foi a mais difícil, ao não ser... Nunca procurar Ian._

_Apesar de estar casada nunca esqueceu ele, mas também não teve mais notícias dele ou Natalie._

_Mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso._

_– Está bem amor... Eu só queria entender- Reclamou Robert._

_Que vontade de bater nele, pensou, calma Amy._

_Ainda com Dan fulminando Amy com o olhar e Robert reclamando, Amy voltou a dormir._

– Mãeee- Meu pequeno filho, de sete anos, gritou meacordando do seu sonho.

Eu, Amy Cahill, me levantei da cama, eu tinha que levar meu filho para a escola, que (ainda bem) ficava perto dali.

Era o primeiro dia de aula dele esse ano, na mesma escola que ele estudou ano passado.

– Bom dia- Falei para o filho.

– Bom dia também- Respondeu.

Eu olhei para o meu filho. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, no estilo Tom Feltom de Harry Potter, e olhos verdes, iguais aos meus. Uma combinação única e linda.

Ele já estava com o uniforme: Uma calça preta e uma camisa branca.

– Você está fofo- Falei.

Ele revirou os olhos, eu, como muitas mães, tinha mania de achar que muitas coisas boas no meu filho, apesar de não ser "cega".

Preparei um café da manhã simples, com torrada e suco.

Comi apressadamente, eu tinha que estar no trabalho ás 7:40. Por falar nisso, trabalho na ONU - Organização das Nações Unidas, sou uma das chefes da minha região da França.

Arrumei a bolsa do meu filho, peguei a chave do meu carro, um Ford, e sai.

No caminho fui conversando Ian, tentando acalma-lo, ele era imperativo como Dan, lógico ele tem que herdar o lado ruim de Dan, pensei, bem um lado que nos salvou muitas vezes, mas...

– Se cuida ok?- Falei enquanto ele saia do carro.

– Ok mamãe- Falou e correu para escola, já conversando com os amigos.

Fiz o que caminho normal para o meu trabalho...

#Horasdepois#

Fui buscar Ian da escola, ele dormiu no carro, coisa que eu estranhei e quando chegou em casa continuou dormindo.

Já estava indo pegar o termomento (n/A:É assim que se escreve?) quando ele acordou, meio dormindo ainda.

Ele começou a falar do dia, e eu nem imaginei que ele ia falar uma coisa que ia mudar minha vida...


	3. A Quase descoberta de Ian Kabra

_***Ian Vikram Kabra***_

* * *

Eu estava cansado. Mas minha pequena, minha filha, precisava ir para escola, afinal, não era culpa dela que eu fui dormir tarde ontem, fazendo coisas nada políticas.

Levantei da cama, meu passo ecoando no corredor da minha casa, não uma mansão, já que eu fiquei sem paciência para instalar a segurança e acabei comprando uma casa grande, ao invés da mansão. Abri a porta do quinto quarto, o único rosa da casa, fora o de visita de Natalie.

Sua filha, de sete anos, estava dormindo ainda parecendo inocente na grande cama, mas como eu e Natalie, ela precisou de um treinamento de sobrevivência Lucian.

Eu sabia que ela precisaria desse treinamento mais tarde, mas também queria que minha filha tivesse uma infância, por isso não deixei ela fazer o mesmo treinamento que ele fez, só algumas coisas. O resto ela aprendia depois.

De qualquer jeito, estava na hora dela acordar.

– Filha! - Chamei.

Ela levantou a cabeça um pouco, mas não levantou.

– Filha- Chamei de novo.

Ela agora até abriu os olhos, mas pareceu desistir e voltou a deitar.

Vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas.

– Filha a escola! Primeiro dia de aula! - Ela adorava ir pra escola, não sei por que, e adorava ainda mais o primeiro dia de aula.

Imediatamente, ela se sentou na cama. Sorri vitorioso.

– Oi- Falou Amélia

Dei um sorriso, mas não respondei.

– Você já preparou o café?- Perguntou.

– Não... quero dizer, estou indo fazer- Falei me levantando.

– O.k, vou tomar banho.

Fui fazer o café da manhã, se bem que não era fazer, era mandar fazer. Eu só tinha que perdi pro chefe de cozinha para preparar o que eu e Amélia quisermos. Amélia... Preferia chamar ela assim para não me lembrar totalmente de Amy Cahill.

Arrumei a minha mala preta que eu tinha que levar para o meu trabalho, um trabalho totalmente arriscado, mas que eu venho sido preparado por toda minha vida. Eu sou um espião para a Inglaterra, mas precisamente para a família Cahill, tirando os Madrigais. Não eram todos que confiavam nos Madrigais ainda, mais pelo menos os outros clãs trabalhavam juntos.

– Jeff!- Chamei - Prepare um café da manhã.

– Normal senhor?

– Sim, normal- Contive meu impulso de revirar os olhos.

Ele começou a preparar o café, então deixei de prestar atenção.

Minha filha chegou, ela tinha cabelos ruivos perfeitamente ondulados, meus olhos, quer dizer, o tom dos meus olhos, mas não a cor de âmbar, a cor do dela era azul, e um rosto com traços quase iguais ao de Natalie.

Resumindo: Perfeita. Ela estava vestindo o uniforme, que era uma saia preta, com uma meia calça e uma blusa com bolinhas e de manga.

– Bom dia Jeff- Ela deu um sorriso encantador para o cozinheiro. Humpf, não sei como ela era tão legal com os outros, com certeza não foi ninguém da família que ensinou a ela.

– Bom dia, senhorita- Jeff deu a saudação comum.

Revirei os olhos.

Depois de um café da manhã tranquilo, peguei as coisas da minha filha e fui para o meu carro, o melhor do mundo, o Bugatti Veyron. Eu preferia eu mesmo dirigir, já que assim eu não corria nenhum risco (de ser descoberto durante uma operação ou de sequestro).

– Amélia!- Gritei a chamando.

– Já vou papai.

Esperei impacientemente ela chegar.

– Vamos?- Falei quando ela já estava dentro do carro.

– Aham.

Tinha que levar ela a escola Collége de France ( wiki/Coll%C3%A8ge_de_France) onde ela ia estudar esse ano (depois de um pequeno problema meu na última coisa escola) depois, quando ela crescer, a colocaria na Lá Fémis¹.

Enfim, a deixei em frente ao colégio e pude ir pro meu trabalho.

Meu trabalho estava agitado, mas não posso falar sobre ele aqui, quer dizer a não ser que você queira correr risco de vida.

###Mais tarde###

Eu estava relaxado, tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava pensando em levar minha filha, que ia chegar agora da escola, para um passeio, mas depois tinha que voltar para o trabalho.

–E ai a professora perguntou o que era maior a barra ou a cesta de chocolate... - Ouvi a voz da minha filha tagarela.

– Uhum- Comentou John, que foi quem eu pedi pra pegar Amy hoje, já que eu precisava relaxar.

– Como foi o seu dia?- Perguntei pra minha filha.

– Foi bom, a gente não teve tarefa de casa ainda, porque é o primeiro dia, na primeira aula nós tivemos que nós apresentar a turma, por causa dos novatos, como eu - Falou animada.

– E o que você falou? - Curioso eu? Nunca.

– Eu falei que meu nome era Amélia, mas que meu apelido era Amy, que eu era novata porque antes nós morávamos na Inglaterra, que tenho 7 anos, gosto de dançar e comprar roupa, odeio coisas nojentas.

Minha filha era mesmo inteligente.

– Ai um menino, parece que o nome é Jonny, perguntou qual era o meu sobrenome, eu falei que era Kabra, ai a professora começou a contar aquelas mesmas coisas de sempre, que os Kabra tinha um empresa que tinha vários produtos, que só com o dinheiro que a gente ganha dava para abastecer uma cidade, ai todo mundo ficou me encarando, o que foi um pouco chato, mas comum - Continuou a falar - Tocou o sinal, que é um música instrumental horrível.

Lembrete: Matar essa professora, Annie parece.

– Na segunda aula, nós desenhamos o que a professora pediu que foi uma coisa material importante para você, a minha foi uma roupa, sabe? Compras...

– Uhum tem como resumir?- Pedi entediado.

– Papai!- Falou Amélia Kabra, a sua linda e pequena filha- Hoje eu conheci um garoto legal.

Fechei a cara.

Eu era um pouco, só um pouco, okay, talvez mais que um pouco, ciúmento...

– Qual era o nome dele?

– Ian, igual a seu, só muda o sobrenome.

Eu detestava o meu nome e fiquei curioso pra saber que outro maluco colocaria o nome de Ian no filho.

– Qual é o sobrenome?

– Uhm…Deixa lembrar…Cahill, é Ian Cahill- Falou ela.

Não, não pode ser.

Depois de tanto tempo sem noticia, agora eles, ou melhor, ela surge do nada?

Todo pensamento que eu quis reprimir, e conseguir, durante anos sobre ela agora passou na minha cabeça, como ela estava? Estava bem? Casada? Falava com o irmão? Com filhos? Rica? Ainda com os Madrigais? Superou a busca? Falava com os outros? Trabalhava em que?

E o mais importante: Ainda gostava de mim? Ou me superou? Ficou com outra pessoa? Um Cahill?

Sempre a imaginava corando e gaguejando lindamente, com o cabelo ruivo sobre o rosto, ou repreendendo o irmão, mas sabia que ela devia ter mudado, afinal todo mundo muda...

Não queria que ela tivesse mudado, mas afinal quem eu fui para ela? Ninguém, um idiota que a traiu, um _primo_. Um Cahill.

Eu fizera tudo a mando de Isabel, mas sabia que isso não era desculpa eu podia muito bem não ter feito, podia ter perguntado o porque.

Podia ter pedido desculpas em nome da minha mãe, podia ter dito que o que Isabel fez naquela noite em que os pais de Amy e Dan morreram era horrível, mas eu não fiz, fiquei calado e a trai de novo na caverna.

E tudo para ajudar uma pessoa que atirou na própria filha, Isabel Kabra, minha mãe.

Parecia que a vida estava me dando uma outra oportunidade de me redimir, outra chance. Mas eu conseguiria usa-la? Ou estragaria tudo novamente? Teria coragem de pedir desculpas? De esperar que ela me perdoa-se?

O que eu faria se ela me perdoa-se? E minha filha?

Pare Ian, ordenei a mim mesmo, pode ser qualquer outro Cahill, qualquer outro. É só um sobrenome.

– Papai?- Falou Amélia preocupada- Tudo bem?

– Lógico filha- Forcei um sorriso.

Amélia ainda me olhou preocupada, com seus olhos azuis.

– E esse garoto filha? Porque ele era legal?

– Ah sei lá papai, mas eu gostei de conversa com ele. Eu o achei inteligente, sabe são poucas pessoas que eu acho inteligente - Fiquei mais preocupado ainda, inteligência= Amy.

– Eu sou uma delas né filha?- Perguntei brincando, embora minha mente estive longe, na coreia, para ser exato.

– Lógico.

Sorri, apesar de está estranho com a situação: Quer dizer quem diria que minha filha ia ficar amiga do filho de Amy? Mas não queria mudar a situação que estava. Acho.

– Você conheceu mais alguém legal?- Perguntei para Amy.

– Sim, Letícia, ela é bem legal, mas... Ela é meio burra- Confessou.

– Sei...- Falei desconfiado, mas deixei para lá.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo

– Vamos almoçar filha?- Perguntei, não aguentando mais o silêncio.

– Depende- Falou ela, para tentar me deixar curiosa, o que conseguiu.

– Depende do que?- Ansioso perguntei.

– Da comida, é claro- Ela falou sorrindo.

– Filha- Briguei- Cuidado para não engordar...

–Ok, pai- Falou revirando os olhos.

#De noite#

Eu estava pronto para dormir, Amy já estava dormindo, mas eu só conseguia tentar entender a atitude de Jonah mais cedo, ele estava estranho, parecia que ia falar com seu irmão postiço menor, um certo Cahill... Porque toda vez que ele ia falar com o Cahill, o que não acontecia muito, ele ficava feliz.

Pelo que eu pude descobrir Amy e Dan foram os primeiros a se importar com ele de verdade, tirando o seu pai. Depois das buscar ele e os Cahills passaram a ser encontrar mais e mais, a ponto de Jonah considerar Daniel um irmão menor, não Amy, já que desde China ele era mais ligado a Daniel, mas não sabia se era verdade ou só rumores.

Mas isso não era a única coisa que estava me incomodando.

Eu precisava descobri se era Amy a mãe de Ian Cahill.

E tenho um plano.


	4. A Quase descoberta de Amy Cahill

_*** Amy Hope Cahill***_

* * *

_No último capítulo de Amy:_

_"Fui buscar Ian da escola, ele dormiu no carro, coisa que eu estranhei e quando chegou em casa continuou dormindo._

_Já estava indo pegar o termomento quando ele acordou, meio dormindo ainda._

_Ele começou a falar do dia, e eu nem imaginei que ele ia falar uma coisa que ia mudar minha vida..."_

Olhei para o meu filho.

Estava ouvindo atentamente o que ele falava. Coisa de mãe, sabe?

– Mamãe- Falou- O que aconteceu com o papai?

Suspirei triste, era para aquele canalha está aqui hoje. Mas ele preferiu ir pra uma "festinha" do que estar com seu filho no primeiro dia de aula.

– Você sabe... A empresa...

O pai de Finty vivia mentindo dizendo que ia viajar a trabalho, desse jeito o menino ia ficar traumatizado e não iria querer trabalhar.

Finty ficou triste, deu pra perceber, por isso resolvi animar ele.

– Que tal comermos pizza?

– Sim- Falou mais animado.

Liguei pedindo uma pizza, e estávamos rindo quando o telefone toca.

– Alô?- Falei.

– Oi Amy, aqui é o Jonah.

– Ah! Oi Jonah- Falei e Finty começou a gritar "tio Jonah! Tio Jonah!"

– Só liguei para avisar que o Dan vai passar ai... - O quê? O irmão era _meu_ e ele que sabia primeiro que Dan ia passar na minha casa?

– Ahhh! Ok, Jonah. Como foi o dia?

– Foi ótimo- Falou quase risonho? WHAT? - Fui transferido ai para a França.

Gritei feliz, agora podia ver mais Jonah, ele tinha virado quase um irmão depois da terrível busca.

– PRA QUE CIDADE?

– Paris, mas eu só vou passar uma semana. Depois eu vou pra Marselha.

– AHHHHHH MARSELHA É ONDE A GENTE (EU E DAN) MORA!

– Eu sei- Gritou feliz. e deu para ouvir uma outra voz atrás- Mas agora eu vou ter que desligar.

– Tchau- Falei e ele desligou.

Liguei para a pizzaria e pedi mais pizza, conhecendo Dan, ele e a família ainda não tinham jantado.

Fiquei tão feliz, que nem me importei em saber o porquê dele está se mudando para cá. Quer dizer, quem se importa? Ele quase não se envolvia em operações mesmo, então devia ser alguma coisa da carreira dele, que continuava bem, quer dizer ele ficou ainda maisfamoso, e o Dan sempre vai para o show dele, como Dan Wizard, que todos ainda lembravam-se do jornal, e sua irmã, eu, Ammy Wizard (longa história os dois "emes").

E ele acabou de escrever uma autobiografia, com 200 páginas, e estava quase pronta para lançar, só não tinha muita coisa da época da busca das pistas, que ele não escreveu nada, para a paz de todos. E do jeito que ele falava sobre nós, os Cahills pareciam uma família normal, nada de divisão em clãs.

Sobre os Vespers? Recebemos um chamado dizendo que eles nos acharam, mas era um chamado falso. Ainda bem.

– O que foi mãe?- Perguntou meu filho, me trazendo para a realidade.

– O Jonah vai morar em Marselha.

– O QUE? QUE LEGAL!- Gritou meu filho.

– O que é legal?- Perguntou Dan com um sorriso, aparecendo agora na sala.

Ele tinha uma cópia da chave da casa, por isso, podia entrar e sair à hora que quisesse.

Hoje, pra variar, ele estava com sua esposa, Katerine, que é muito legal, e seus filhos, os gêmeos de três anos, Kisthey e Stom, e o pequeno James, que era uma cópia perfeita do pai, apesar de só ter sete anos, só que com a quantidade de cabelo da mãe, e com os olhos dela, da cor azul quase preto.

– Jonah vai morar aqui em Marselha.

– Sério?- Fez Dan para o meu filho, ele piscou o olho para mim, dizendo mentalmente "eu já sabia".

Eu sou sempre à última, a saber, das coisas?

– Ahn!

James se juntou a comemoração, só que mais calmo. Ele era um garoto... Especial.

Ele era o perfeito garoto Cahill, tinha todas as habilidades que todos os clãs treinam, mas ele não treinou. Só não conseguia ser frio, graças a deus, porque ele preservou o espírito de Dan. Mas isso não impediu de os clãs tentarem o fazer ajudar eles, só que nem Katerine nem Dan permitiram.

Dan dizia que o nome do filho era por causa de James Bond, só que Katerine dizia que era por causa de James Potter (de Harry Potter, coisa que ela era super fã) e de James Watt, que melhorou o mecanismo de vapor.

Katerine era Ekat, o que explicava o seu nome e o porquê da obsessão com invenções, mas ela ser Ekat nunca atrapalhou sua relação com Dan, que pelo que contavam, tinha surgido em uma missão diplomática. E resultou em James e nos gêmeos.

Ah sim, gêmeos... Eles eram a coisa mais fofa, que eu já tinha visto, tirando o meu filho, Kisthey tinha cabelos encaracolados loiros, mas com uma única mecha castanha escura, os olhos eram iguais ao do Dan, ela parecia uma boneca, e Stom, tinha os mesmos cabelos só que lisos, e olhos eram verdes, mas não o meu, verde forte, os dele eram claros. Lindo. Eles eram crianças normais, não burras, mas não tãooo inteligente, pelo que dava para perceber com essa idade.

_Dan tinha uma ótima família, eu também,_ pensei. _Uma família pequena, mas boa._

Dan quase não mudara com o passar do tempo, ele ainda era aquele menino divertido e que me irritava, só que agora ele tinha preocupações da família dele também.

Os gêmeos também tentaram se juntar a comemoração, e eu cai no chão de tanto rir.

Nessa hora a pizza chegou, então fui colocar a mesa.

– Gente, a pizza chegou!- Gritei e eles vieram rapidinho pra mesa.

Começamos a conversar sobre amenidades.

– Mamãe!- Falou o meu pequeno filho - Hoje é um conheci uma garota legal.

Sorri, estava curiosa e adorava quando meu filho fazia novas amizades.

– É filho, qual é o nome dela?

– É igual ao seu, Amélia, só que é Amélia Kabra.

Fiquei paralisada e em silêncio, mas ainda senti Dan me encarando.

Kabra? Não podia ser... Devo ter ouvido errado.

– É Amélia **Kabra** que você falou?- Falei para o meu filho.

– Sim- Falou confuso, com o que tinha de mais nisso.

– Amy... Hope... Cahill- Dan brigou.

– Eu juro que eu não o vi novamente, aliás, não os vi!- Gritei, embora quisesse ter os vistos. O visto.

A mesa ficou silenciosa de repente. Os gêmeos estavam assustados, James e Finty confusos, e Katerine estava tentando entender.

– Amy... Então por que... - Ele pareceu se lembrar dos outros- Vamos para fora.

– Ok.

Sai correndo para fora da sala e Dan também.

Meus pensamentos estavam confusos, com o tempo eu havia criado um tipo de barreira em mim mesma, falando que ele não se importava comigo... Que eu era só uma prima inocente dele, uma pessoa burra que ele usou, como fizera com várias outras, que ele nem menos sabia como eu era, que só lembrava-se do meu nome por causa da busca, que ele me esqueceria. Mas apesar disso, e de não querer, eu continuei a ama-lo, como quando tinha 14 anos. Ainda me lembrava de muitos detalhes dele, mesmo de como ele era nas raras vezes que eu o vi antes da busca... Sempre tentei negar e esquecer esse amor, por um tempo, com Robert, achei que havia conseguindo, mas isso durou um mês, depois passei ao ver como ele era, apesar de ainda assim ter me casado com ele.

Agora, percebi quem ao menos nesse tempo eu deixei de estar apaixonada, como uma tola, por Ian.

Só que eu ainda não sabia o que ele sentia por mim, como ele estava? Casado? Com filhos? Trabalhando? E a pior hipótese, mais presente quando se é um Cahill, ele estava vivo?

Havia finalmente chegado ao local do jardim, onde eles não poderiam nos ouvir.

– Amy, eu sou seu irmão... Pode dizer se viu o Cobra- Dan ainda o chamava assim - Alguma vez depois da busca.

– Não Dan... Eu não o vi- Falei com uma voz, inevitavelmente triste.

– Olha Amy, por mais que eu odeie admitir, o Ian era o cara certo para você - Dan falou quase com dor.

Olhei totalmente surpresa para Dan.

– Vocês combinam, e apesar de todo esse tempo separados... Você ainda lembra-se dele e se aquela menina for mesmo a filha dele, ele também se lembra de você.

Dei um abraço em Dan, era importante o que ele fez agora, pelo menos para mim.

– Obrigada- Disse e suspirei.

Voltamos para a sala, onde sabíamos, teríamos muitas perguntas das crianças e de Katerine.


	5. Surpresa de Sonho

_*** Ian Vikram Cahill***_

* * *

_No último capítulo de Ian:_

_Mas isso não era a única coisa que estava me incomodando._

_Eu precisava descobri se era Amy a mãe de Ian Cahill._

_E tenho um plano._

Na verdade dois.

O primeiro era subornar a escola para falar o nome da mãe de Ian Cahill, o que seria simples, mas ariscado.

E o outro, era chamar Ian Cahill, para passar um dia aqui, e ver se ele parecido com a mãe, acho que vou ficar com o segundo.

Fiquei tentando dormir, e quando consegui sonhei com a cena da Coreia, tudo estava igual, até que...

~Sonho de Ian On~

Beijei Amy e a vi corar, mas de repente as feições dela começaram a mudar, e mudar...

Quando finalmente parou, eu estava na frente de uma mulher ainda mais linda. Infelizmente, não tive muito tempo de observar ela, por que a sua mão, a mão da Amy, me deu um tapa. No rosto.

Senti, por mais ridículo que fosse que lágrimas quase caiam no meu rosto.

Eu estava sentindo a dor de ser rejeitado.

– Amy... - Falei com a voz rouca.

– PARE! Kabra eu NÃO gosto de você! Eu amo Kurt! Eu nunca ia querer alguém como você... Você é frio, mesquinho, manipulador, antiquado, mimado... Canalha! Eu não sou CAPAZ de sentir alguma coisa por você e tenho é pena de quem consegue! - Disse ela fria.

– Amy... - Tentei de novo.

– NÃO ME CHAME DE AMY! É AMÉLIA OU CAHILL PARA VOCÊ!

Amy se afastou, com passos lentos, de quem não está nem ai. Ela nem ao menos olhou para trás.

Senti meu corpo desabar, não aguentava meu próprio peso. Senti uma dor que eu nunca senti no coração, e gemi. A caverna estava mais fria e solitária que nunca.

E quem seria o tal Kurt?

A cena mudou.

Amy estava quase com a mesma aparência, mas um pouco mais velha, e sorria, para alguém que eu não podia ver.

– Amor!- Gritou uma voz que eu não conhecia.

– Aqui!- Respondei Amy.

Duas crianças apareceram e meu coração desabou, seriam filhos de Amy com outra pessoa? Um seria o tal Ian Cahill?

Com alivio, percebi que elas não pareciam nada com Amy. Uma tinha cabelo loiro e a outra castanho (não vou descrever mais porque é perda de tempo).

– Tia Amy! Tia Amy!- Gritaram elas.

Amy sorriu ao abraçar as crianças.

– Cadê o tio Rob?

– Ali- Respondeu uma, a de cabelos curtos.

Um homem apareceu, ele era bonito, mas lógico que nem tanto quanto eu, na verdade ele nem chegava perto.

O homem, Rob, correu para Amy.

Então não pude mais ficar em pé, porque vi os dois se beijando.

Você já viu alguém que ama beijar outra pessoa na sua frente? Mesmo que ela não esteja consciente da sua presença?

Senti raiva, muuuita raiva, como nunca tinha sentido. Meu instinto foi dar um soco no cara que se atrevia a roubar a minha mulher. Minha e de ninguém mais.

E foi isso que eu fiz, ou tentei fazer, o soco passou pelo homem como seu fosse um fantasma.

Testei jogar uma pedra. Também não o atingiu. Então desabei.

Desabei porque finalmente percebi que eu provavelmente perdi a mulher que eu amo.

Mas quem quer que controle os sonhos ainda não estava satisfeito, porque ele continuou a me mostrar a cena.

Eles finalmente se separaram. Mas minha mente tinha registrado a cena.

As crianças começaram a correr e a Amy e o Rob sentaram no chão.

– Eles são lindos - Amy sorriu.

– Nossos filhos serão ainda mais lindos - Ele falou.

NOSSOS FILHOS? ESSE ERA O PAI DE IAN?

– Com certeza- Amy concordou.

A cena mudou totalmente agora eu estava na frente de uma pessoa que não conhecia.

– Olá, Ian- Ela falou.

– Como você sabe meu nome? Quem é você?

– Eu sou a mãe de Amy, Hope Cahill.


	6. Jantar Silencioso e Pequena Ruiva

_No último capítulo:_

_– Obrigada- Disse e suspirei._

_Voltamos para a sala, onde sabíamos, teríamos muitas perguntas das crianças e de Katerine._

Eu estava certa.

Eles fizeram uma pilha de perguntas, as quais, é claro nem eu nem Dan respondemos ou então enrolávamos.

No final, os gêmeos esqueceram, Finty fechou a cara, James tinha um olhar curioso e Katherine um olhar perdido, mas ela sabia que Dan ia falar com ela depois.

Terminamos de comer em silêncio (ou quase).

– O que vamos fazer agora?- James perguntou.

– Agora, mocinho, vamos para casa- Disse Katherine.

– Ah não!- Fizeram todos, até Dan.

– Fiquem mais um pouco - pedi.

– Mas eles têm aula amanhã, e eu e Dan temos trabalho- Katherine falou cansada.

– Só mais um pouco, amor- Dan pediu a Katherine.

– Só mais um pouco- Concordou Katherine.

Sorri.

Resolvemos assistir um filme, e eu fui até a cozinha ter certeza que tinha pipoca.

Ótimo, pensei, acabou a pipoca.

– Tem que ser um de algum conto de fadas – Consegui ouvir Dan impondo – Por causa de Kisthey.

– Gente, eu vou comprar pipoca!- Avisei.

Quinze minutos, depois eu voltei para casa toda irritada, como é difícil achar uma pipoca em Paris!

– Aleluia! - Falou Dan, quando eu apareci na minha casa.

Ignorei ele.

Dan botou um filme, que Katherine passou a ele, e comecei a assistir tranquila. Até que apareceu o nome do filme.

Cinderela.

Fiquei vermelha na hora, já que sempre comparava minha história e a do Ian, com a de Cinderela: Era tudo igual, fora o final, a garotinha tola se apaixonou pela garota, eles brigaram e eles voltaram.

Tirando o voltar é **exatamente igual** a minha história de Ian.

– Bem, agora a gente vai ter que ir- Avisou Katherine.

– Okay. Tchau!- Falei e os levei até a saída, e o Finty me acompanhou.

– Que pena que eles já tem que ir- Falou Finty triste.

– Você, mocinho, tem aula amanhã, lembra?

– Tenho?- Fingiu perguntar.

– Sim, tem sim senhor- Falei e fiz cosquinha nele.

Ele riu.

– Okay, eu me rendo, eu vou para o colégio amanhã.

– Venci – Sorri vitoriosa.

Ele suspirou de sono.

– Vá, vá dormir – Falei.

– Dorme, junto comigo hoje, mamãe?- Perguntou.

– Sim- Falei- Mas só até você dormir.

Fomos até o quarto de Finty, e ele deitou na cama e dormiu quase instantaneamente.

Já que eu, quando fui dormir não tive essa facilidade.

Pensei sobre Ian por uma hora, será que é possível que ele goste mesmo de mim? E o que eu farei agora? Eu não sou mais uma adolescente, eu tenho responsabilidades, quer dizer mais ainda, nunca fui uma adolescente normal, mas agora era diferente.

Não sabia, mas na hora que eu dormi, ainda pensando no Ian, tinha um sorriso no rosto.

No outro dia, acordei com um ótimo humor, sem saber por que, mas, depois, me lembre de tudo de ontem. Tudo. Até da aprovação de Dan.

– Bom dia- Falei para o meu filho, que estava no corredor.

– Bom dia- Ele respondeu.

Espera. Cadê o uniforme dele?

– Ian Finty Cahill- Falei- Cadê seu uniforme?

– Calma, ainda não botei.

– Certo. Vá tomar banho. Eu faço o nosso café.

Ele foi correndo tomar banho. Nunca vi uma criança para gostar tanto de banho.

O café da manhã foi simples, uma torrada, um suco, bolacha, ou, um leite, pão francês, e um iogurte.

Depois do café da manhã, fomos pro carro, ouvindo música, até a escola.

Apesar de curiosidade matar, decidi com meu filho, até a sala dele. Será que eu conseguiria ver a tal Amy?

Não vi nenhuma pessoa com cabelo cor de cobre, feito o de Ian.

Mas, quando estava saindo vi uma pequena ruiva, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. A ajudei a levantar.

– Desculpe!- Falou e pareceu ouvir alguma coisa, porque voltou correndo para a sala.

Sorri, pelo menos ela era educada, pena que eu não consegui ver o rosto dela. Queria poder me lembrar dela.


	7. Hope Cahill e The Scientist

_Nota da autora:_

Demorei?  
A curiosidade de vocês vai acabar, vão descobrir agora o que Hope foi fazer.  
Enfim, esse é um capítulo... Diferente.  
Vocês vão ver.  
Capítulo betado! Por Lilian Kane Cahill (Perfil no nyah)

* * *

_(Carreguem o vídeo abaixo mas não deem play ainda)_

_Link do video:_

_http:_

_/_

_www._

_youtube_

_._

_com_

_/_

_watch?v=_

_EdBym7kv2IM_

_Tirem os espaços_

* * *

*** Ian Kabra ***

* * *

_No último capítulo:_

_– Olá, Ian- Ela falou._  
_– Como você sabe meu nome? Quem é você?_  
_– Eu sou a mãe de Amy, Hope Cahill._  
Arregalei os olhos. Espera. Aquela era a mãe de Amy?  
Ela era linda, com seus cabelos... Ruivos, pele branca, olhos castanhos, mas decididos... Só que de algum jeito, Amy é ainda mais bonita.  
Baixei a cabeça, envergonhado, me lembrando de tudo que eu fizera a Amy e Daniel. A mãe deles devia odiar a mim e a minha mãe.  
– Desculpe.  
– Você não tem que pedir desculpa. Não a mim- Ela falou dura.  
– Mas... Eu fiz tanta coisa a ela. Não sei como consertar as coisas, se eu me aproximasse Dan provavelmente me mataria- Murmurei com medo.  
– Sim, você fez muita coisa a eles- Ela enfatizou o eles e eu engoli em seco- Mas, tudo pode ser consertado, se você realmente quiser. Mas não posso dizer o que você deve fazer, porque seria inválido o resultado.  
Ela era boa com as palavras, como a Amy.  
– Eu entendo- Falei com desânimo.  
– Mas- Ela sorriu- Eu posso contar a minha história com Arthur.  
– Arthur? O pai de Amy?  
– Sim, você devia saber disso- Fez cara de desaprovação.  
Sorri amarelo.  
– Quando eu conheci Arthur, ele e eu estávamos em uma missão de descobrir os segredos das famílias- Começou a contar ela.  
Quando Hope terminou, eu estava abalando. Fora uma história de amor movimentada e muito parecida com a minha e a de Amy, só que nós não estamos juntos. Ainda não.  
– Hope... Obrigada por me contar... Eu juro que vou tentar fazer Amy me ouvir- Prometi.

~~Deem play~~  
Ela sorriu.  
– Me prometa que você não vai os deixar morrer, não agora.  
Fiquei pálido.  
– Prometo- Falei sem pensar, o que foi um perigo.  
– Tenho que ir. Não preciso e nem posso falar mais nada. Um bom dia, Ian- Ela falou e estalou os dedos.  
~ Sonho de Ian off ~  
Acordei assustado, o sonho me dera muito em que pensar.  
Olhei para o lado, só conseguindo ver a chuva pela janela, o que não me acalmou nem um pouco.  
Decidi tomar um copo da água, mas antes peguei meu Ipod, já que estava com vontade de ouvir música, e coloquei no aleatório.  
Descendo a escada, a primeira música que toca é The Scientist, ótimo, pensei, a música do Coldplay que eu NÃO coloquei no meu Ipod, porque é uma tortura para mim, está tocando.  
**The Scientist (O Cientista)**

(N/A: Negrito= Pensamento de Ian. Itálico= Tradução. Sublinado= Letra.)

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry._(Vim pra lhe encontrar, dizer que sinto muito)_  
**Ou devia ter feito isso, devia, mas será que ainda é tarde demais? Pensei, sacudindo minha cabeça depois, se Ian for realmente o filho dela, ela deve estar com alguém... Mas porque logo o nome Ian?**  
You don't know how lovely you are _(Você não sabe o quão amável você é)_  
**Bem, da última vez que eu te vi, você não tinha ideia... Nenhuma ideia! O que é quase um crime...**  
I had to find you, tell you I need you_ (Tenho que lhe achar, dizer que preciso de você)_  
**Não é só querer, é precisar... Você é a única que me conhece totalmente.**  
And tell you I set you apart _(E te dizer que eu escolhi você)_  
**Sim, com certeza, de todas as pessoas eu escolhi você. Porque você é especial e não só na aparência.**  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions _(Conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas)_  
**Eu ouviria tudo sem questionar, só o que falta é estar perto de você e você querer fazer isso.**  
**Uma vez, você confiou em mim.**  
**Uma única vez.**  
Oh let's go back to the start _(Oh, vamos voltar pro começo)_  
**Oh, o começo era perfeito.**  
Running in circles, coming up tails _(Correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda)_  
**Sim, correndo em círculos.**  
Heads on a silence apart _(Cabeças num silêncio à parte)_  
**Um silêncio incômodo.**  
**Nessa hora, terminei de descer as escadas.**

Nobody said it was easy _(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)_  
**Sim, quem iria mentir a tal ponto?**  
It's such a shame for us to part _(É uma pena nós nos separarmos)_  
**Mais que uma pena. Uma dor.**  
Nobody said it was easy _(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)_  
**Porque diriam?**  
No one ever said it would be this hard _(Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim)_  
**Ao não ser... Natalie.**  
**Ninguém se atreveria a disser isso, afinal eu sou o perigoso Ian, filho de uma assassina.**  
Oh take me back to the start _(Oh, me leve de volta ao começo...)_  
**Sim, rápido, por favor.**  
**Eu não aguento mais... Pensar em você toda hora, mas não poder te tocar, sinto você me odiando de longe. Sinto que eu podia ser feliz, completamente feliz, se estivesse junto de você.**

I was just guessing at numbers and figures _(Eu só estava pensando em números e figuras)_  
**Nas trinta e nove pistas.**  
Pulling the puzzles apart _(Rejeitando seus quebra-cabeças)_  
Questions of science, science and progress _(Questões da ciência, ciência e progresso)_  
**Ciência e progresso zombei.**  
Don't speak as loud as my heart _(Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração)_  
**Nunca, quando o assunto é você.**  
So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me _(Diga-me que me ama, volte e me assombre)_  
**Assombre como sempre.**  
Oh, when I rush to the start _(Oh, quando eu corro pro começo)_  
**Só que só na minha mente.**  
Running in circles, chasing in tails _(Correndo em círculos, perseguindo nossas caudas)_  
**Runnig in circles, cantei baixinho e sabia que isso iria ficar na minha mente.**  
Coming back as we are _(Voltando a ser como éramos)_  
**Como éramos, refleti. Éramos...**  
**Sem perceber, derrubei uma lágrima.**

Nobody said it was easy _(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)_  
**Ohhh, yeah.**  
It's such a shame for us to part _(É uma pena nós nos separarmos)_  
**Sim, um crime.**  
Nobody said it was easy _(Ninguém disse que seria fácil)_  
**Ninguém. Pensei ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.**  
No one ever said it would be this hard _(Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim)_  
**Difícil, muito difícil...**  
Oh take me back to the start _(Oh, me leve de volta ao começo...)_  
**Agora- Pensei- Rápido.**

Ooooohhhhhhh [x4] _(Ooooohhhhhhh [x4] )_

Desabei. Nem de noite eu conseguia esquecer Amy?  
Parei, repreendi a mim mesmo.  
Cheguei à cozinha nesse momento e tomei um copo da água, a água descendendo rápido.  
Finalmente, decidi fazer o que muitas pessoas me mandaram fazer, colocar um ponto final na minha história com Amy, seja isso bom ou ruim. Só não faço isso agora, por que: Primeiro: Está muito tarde, segundo: Eu preciso ter certeza de onde Amy está. Terceiro: Seria indelicado chegar essa hora. Quarto: Eu preciso falar com Natalie antes.  
Mas, definitivamente, eu iria colocar um rumo na minha vida.


	8. Reflexões

Amy Cahill

_No último capítulo:_

_Sorri pelo menos ela era educada, pena que eu não consegui ver o rosto dela. Queria poder me lembrar dela._

O resto da semana passou se arrastando. Quando eu não estava pensando em Finty, nem no trabalho, eu estava pensando na transferência de Jonah. Eu, Dan, Finty e Kat estávamos super felizes por isso.

E, embora eu odiasse admitir, quando não estava pensando em Finty, no trabalho ou em Jonah, eu estava pensando em Ian Kabra.

Sim, eu sei que é inútil ficar pensando nele e que eu devia o esquecer, mas... Eu não queria.

Posso estar sendo infantil, porém, algo me diz que Ian não é só o que demonstra. Ele realmente parecia estar querendo se aproximar de mim na Coreia, e quando ele me deixou na caverna ele parecia arrependido. Sei que isso, provavelmente, podem ser só ilusões e que posso estar sendo besta, só que não consigo parar de pensar que eu não imaginei isso e que foi real.

Eu também estou curiosa, como será que ele está sem a mãe? Pelo que eu sabia, Isabel Kabra, a única Kabra que eu me permitia procurar noticias, continuava presa, pelo visto muitos Lucian gostaram de se livrar dela. Ainda bem, ela merece estar na prisão, não somente por matar meus pais, o que já era motivo mais que suficiente, mas atirar na própria filha?

Milhares de lembranças surgiram na minha mente, como sempre, depois de pensar sobre isso, sobre aquele dia na caverna... Isabel atirando na perna de Natalie... Natalie com uma expressão de dor e choque... O breve lampejo nos olhos de arrependimento nos olhos de Isabel para logo ser substituído por um sorriso cruel...

Como seria crescer com uma mulher daquela como mãe? Não conseguia suportar a ideia de alguém vivendo junto com ela.

Por isso, eu imagino como Ian está longe dela... Com certeza, deve ter mudado, afinal, que não mudaria depois de irmã levar um tiro da própria mãe e a mãe ser presa? Ninguém.

Parei um segundo, pela primeira vez, pensando em quem era o pai de Ian.

Nunca soube direito, mesmo ele tendo muito dinheiro e influência, será que pelo menos ele foi um bom pai? Difícil, afinal, ele se casou com Isabel.

De repente, um nome voltou a minha mente:

Vikram. Esse era o nome dele.

Lembrei-me também de uma conversa minha com Natalie depois de tudo. Ela confessou que não achava que a mãe dela era assim, não sabia do

que ela era capaz.

- E o seu irmão como está?- Eu tinha perguntado.

- Ele vai superar a dor. Só que se ele estivesse junto de alguém que ele gostasse seria mais fácil... - Natalie respondera olhando para mim.

- Mas ele tem a você- Eu respondera confusa.

- Eu não estava falando desse gostar- E se afastou.

Somente muitos anos depois é que eu entendia que foi uma indireta para mim.

Só que, por causa da minha lerdice, presumi que ele já devia estar com outra pessoa e resolvi que seria pior se procurasse ele.

E quem sabe? Podia ser melhor ou pior... Nunca saberei.

Pare, ordenei a mim mesma, você devia estar feliz com sua vida exatamente como ela está: Você tem um filho que te ama, uma casa ótima, o emprego que tanto quis, tem um irmão saudável, amigas e amigos também, tem Nellie e Saladin.

A única coisa que falta é conseguir por juízo na cabeça do pai de Finty, e... Ian Kabra. Ou seja, só falta por juízo em Robert.

Levantei da poltrona.

Ainda tinha dez minutos antes de sair de casa para o trabalho, tempo suficiente.

Suficiente para fazer uma ligação.

- Alô?- Atendeu logo no primeiro toque.

- Oi, aqui é a Amy.

- Ah, oi, Amy - Respondeu.

- Setivie- Pronunciei o nome com calma - Eu preciso que você procure informações.

- Certo - Falou, utilizando o seu tom profissional - Sobre o que?

- Não sobre o quê, e sim, sobre quem. Ian Kabra. A localização dele.

- Prazo?

- O mais rápido que puder, e, por favor, só entregue as informações a mim. Não entregue nem ao Dan - Não era porque o Dan tinha apoiado o meu relacionamento que eu ia forçar a barra.

- Vou providenciar o mais rápido o possível, chefe.

- Obrigada. Tchau.


	9. Natalie Kabra

Hey, eu sei que demorei, e que tá pequeno... Mas espero que gostem...

* * *

_Ian Kabra_

_No último capítulo:_

_Finalmente, decidi fazer o que muitas pessoas me mandaram fazer, colocar um ponto final na minha história com Amy, seja isso bom ou ruim. Só não faço isso agora, por que: Primeiro: Está muito tarde, segundo: Eu preciso ter certeza de onde Amy está. Terceiro: Seria indelicado chegar essa hora. Quarto: Eu preciso falar com Natalie antes._  
_Mas, definitivamente, eu iria colocar um rumo na minha vida._

Resolvi começar pela conversa de Natalie, iria agora mesmo, enquanto Amélia dormia na casa de uma amiginha.

– Pode dizer Ian. O que você quer falar?- Perguntou Natalie, com uma cara preocupada.

Respirei fundo, encarando a minha irmã.

– Natalie... Você se lembra de Amy Cahill?

Por um momento, ela ficou confusa, com o motivo de perguntar isso agora, depois de tanto tempo. Mas rapidamente assentiu.

– Claro, como eu me esqueceria? Sabe ela deve ter ficado em uma posição na base dos Madrigals depois do que aconteceu- Ela começou a falar, mas eu interrompi.

– Sim, sim. Eu sei. Mas não era sobre isso que eu ia falar. Você teve alguma noticia dela recentemente?

Ela balançou a cabeça dela negativamente.

– Eu tive uma- Natalie me olhou ansiosa- Quer dizer, eu acho que foi dela. Minha filha conheceu um menino pequeno de sobrenome Cahill...

– A Amélia conheceu um Cahill?- Ela me interrompeu.

– Sim, na escola dela.

– Qual o nome dele?- Perguntou depois do meu silêncio.

– Ian, Ian Cahill.

Natalie pareceu levar um minuto para entender o que eu falei, e quando conseguiu me encarou.

– Você... acha... que Ian... é o filho _dela_?- Perguntou lentamente.

– Sim, eu acho- Respondi por fim.

– Você acha que ela ainda gosta de você?- Natalie fez _a pergunta_ da noite.

– Não sei- Respondi sincero- Mas eu acho que eu devia falar com ela.

– Finalmente! É isso que eu te digo há anos!- Resmungou/parabenizou Natalie.

– Obrigada pela compreensão, irmãzinha- Disse irritado- Mas você acha mesmo que eu devia falar com ela?- Perguntei inseguro.

– Sim, eu acho- Natalie disse firme.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

– Ah, e irmãzinha, gostei da roupa- Aprovei- Vai trabalhar agora?- Natalie trabalhava de noite, manhã ou tarde, dependendo da programação.

Ela estava vestindo uma simples calça azul, blusa preta, um casaco listrado, um colar grande, mas não extravagante e uma bolsa preta, um conjunto simples, mas bem pensando. Tinha ficado ótimo, com o cabelo pintado de loiro dela e com a pele dela que clareou com o tempo, e com a ajudinha de uma máquina. Sabe depois que ficamos sozinhos, sem Vikram e sem Isabel, começamos a vestir roupas mais simples (mas couro falso de jeito nenhum!), o que foi ótimo para a carreira de Natalie, que trabalha com uma revista de moda, a Vogue, e é claro, para os Lucians, ganhando uma pequena fortuna.

– Você não está nada mal também- Disse ela e dei de ombros, me vestir bem é quase um instinto, e eu nem prestava mais atenção no que vestia - E eu vou trabalhar sim.

– Então eu acho melhor ir- Suspirei.

– Espera aqui, eu vou buscar umas roupas que eu comprei e algumas que eu trouxe do trabalho para Amélia- Falou ela, e sumiu do meu campo de vista.

Minutos depois, ela voltou à sala do apartamento dela, trazendo umas dez sacolas de roupas.

– Obrigado- Falei e ela piscou.

– Sempre que quiser irmão. Agora tchau! – Falou e me deu as sacolas.

Rindo, sai do apartamento e fui para casa. Quando eu cheguei lá, já tarde da noite, dei as roupas para Amélia, que ficou radiante, e ficou me agradecendo e eu disse que foi Natalie. Ela correu para provas as roupas. E adivinhe? Ficou tudo perfeito nela, nem um centímetro a mais, nenhum centímetro a menos. Por isso que adoro ter uma irmã que sabe tudo de moda e tamanho, já que eu sou só sei ser estiloso.

Passamos o resto da noite rindo e conversando, e mais tarde, dormi tranquilamente, com uma estranha sensação de paz em mim.

E quando acordei, a sensação continuava lá. A sensação que eu estava continuando minha vida. Que eu estava fazendo mais que a coisa certa.

Mesmo que hoje, no horário do meu almoço, eu fosse fazer uma coisa nem tão boa. Mas eu precisava do telefone de Jonah Wizard ou de alguém outro Cahilll, que tivesse participado da busca das pistas.

E depois precisava garantir que algum deles me ajudasse.


End file.
